


The Christmas Tree

by shootingstarsandfairydust



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Children, Christmas, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstarsandfairydust/pseuds/shootingstarsandfairydust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 year old twins Bill and Tom decorate their Christmas tree with their Mother, Simone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bill, Tom and Simone belong to themselves. I unfortunately do not own them. I just enjoy playing around with them.

December first found an extremely adorable five year old Bill Kaulitz jumping on his equally adorable twin, Tom's bed. "Tom! Tom! Wake up Tom! It's the First, we get to get our tree today!" Bill yelled excitedly.

After a few minutes of grumbling, Tom finally gave in and got out of his bed. Sitting down on the top step, the two boys proceeded to hurriedly scoot down all the stairs until they reached the bottom. They ran to the kitchen, where their Mom was fixing their plates - Christmas tree shaped pancakes with strawberries and maple syrup. The boys quickly dug into their breakfast.

"Mommy, when we finish and dress can we get our tree?" Tom asked around a mouth full of food.

Simone took a napkin and gently wiped the syrup from his mouth. Smiling, she said, "Of course sweetie. As soon as you two finish, get dressed, and I pick up the kitchen, we'll go."

An hour later, one clean kitchen and two dressed boys, Simone and the boys were finally ready. Forty minutes and sixty-two trees later, the twins found the perfect tree. It was a very thick, six foot White Spruce. It was the first tree the two boys would agree on. Looking at the boys' pleading faces, Simone quickly agreed that they could get the tree.

Simone arranged to have it delivered later that evening and drove home. Once at home, Simone told the boys that they could help her make strands of popcorn and Applesauce-Cinnamon ornaments. They made angel, snowmen, Christmas tree, and Santa shaped ones.

After lunch Simone went to the attic to retrieve the rest of the Christmas decorations. They spent the time until supper decorating the inside and outside of the house. They were hanging the wreath upon the door when the men arrived with their White Spruce tree. Simone quickly told the boys that they were not to touch the tree until they all finished their supper.

After the boys quickly ate their supper, they sat starring impatiently at Simone until she finally finished.

Tom and Bill split the bottom of the tree between themselves, while Simone decorated the top and middle. The three put beautiful silver tinsel around the whole tree. Next they put white lights around it. They hung medium sized blue and silver bulbs upon the branches. Next they strung the strands of popcorn they had made earlier upon the tree. Decorations that the twins made at preschool were added next. After they strung the Applesauce-Cinnamon ornaments on ribbons, they added them to the tree. After climbing a step ladder, Simone placed a silver star on the top of their Christmas tree.

Standing back to fully look at the tree, the twins grinned and said, "The tree's pretty Mommy!"

Simone smiled in agreement and told them to go stand in front of the tree so she could take a picture. After taking it, she told the boys that they had to get ready for bed since they had school in the morning.

One last look at their masterpiece and the twins went to do as Simone said.


End file.
